Pozdrav od Komuie
by KateChibi
Summary: Komui vytvořil dvě rozkošné panenky a Allen je odnesl Lavimu... co způsobí tento "nevinně" vypadající vynález? ... shonen-ai a pouze naznačené yaoi. :


Byl krásný svěží den, všichni v řádu pilně pobíhali sem a tam po domě, jen exorcisti odpočívali a čekali na svoje mise. Lavi byl zrovna plně zabraný do čtení, když někdo zaklepal na dveře jeho pokoje. Dovolil dotyčnému vstoupit dál, byl to Allen.

„Lavi-kun! Podívej, co mi dal Komui-san, není to roztomilé?" řekl vesele a ukázal na krabičku, kterou držel.

„Hele… Allene… víš, že jsou to jen krabičky?" podivil se trochu Lavi, ale zvědavě na něj natočil hlavu a do knížky si dal záložku.

„Ale podívej se pořádně, jsou v nich panenky. Tahle vypadá úplně jako ty a tahle úplně jako já. Kanda taky takovou dostal, Lenalee ji zrovna šla Kandovi odnést" odpověděl Allen a nastavil mu krabičku tak, že mohl vidět průhledným víkem dovnitř. Z neznámého důvodu byly zapečetěné.

„Hmm, máš pravdu. Jsou docela hezké, a dost přesné…" řekl s úsměvem Lavi a vzal do ruky krabičku, ve které byla panenka s podobou Allena. „Můžu to otevřít?" zeptal se.

„Jistě, jen do toho, já otevřu tu tvojí," oplatil mu úsměv Allen, jenže to už ji měl Lavi venku a jemně ji prstem přejížděl po tváři.

„Skutečně rozkošná panenka," řekl trochu zlomyslně, a podíval se na Allena, ale ten měl zvláštní výraz, úplně, jak kdyby nebyl duchem přítomný. Lavi položil panenku na postel a podíval se na něj. „Děje se něco? Allene?" naklonil hlavu lehce na stranu a podíval se na něj zblízka.

„N… nic, to nic," zrozpačitěl Allen, a odklonil hlavu pryč, zatímco držel svoji ruku na tváři, a byl lehce rudý. Co to zatraceně ten Komui zas udělal?

„Když nic, tak tu panenku prozkoumám, hm? Myslíš, že jde svléknout?" zeptal se Lavi a usmíval se od ucha k uchu.

„Ne! Lavi-kun! Nech toho!" vyjeknul Allen a skočil po jeho rukách, ale to už Lavi ucuknul a svlékal panenku, držel ji vysoko, aby na ni Allen nedosáhnul. Jenže se začalo dít něco podivného, z Allena padalo také oblečení. „Lavi!! Nech toho! Hned!" vztekal se Allen, ale Lavi z toho měl legraci, pochopil celkem rychle, co to Komui vlastně vynalezl.

„Ale no tak. Allene, to mi tu děláš striptýz, hm?" dělal udiveného Lavi a sledoval ho s úšklebkem, panenka v jeho ruce triumfálně dřímala a Allen seděl celý rudý a rozzlobený na zemi. Snažil se zadržet oblečení, co z něj padalo, ale moc mu to nešlo. „Zajímavá panenka…" řekl ještě tiše Lavi a přejel lehce prstem po těle panenky.

„L… Lavii!! Nech toho!" zaprosil Allen a lehce se třásl, ale dostalo se mu jen rošťáckého úsměvu. „Baka Lavi… tohle ti oplatím," poznamenal Allen s ďábelským úsměvem, až Lavimu naskočila husí kůže. To, co Allena napadlo, bylo, popadnout Laviho panenku a vyzkoušet, jestli to působí stejně. Začal z ní strhávat oblečení hlava nehlava s naprosto šíleným výrazem pomsty.

„Allene, no taak, nastydnu!" volal Lavi, ale ani jemu to moc nepomohlo. Oblečení se z něj sundávalo samo. Teď na sebe chvíli zírali, jejich panenky měly jen trenky, Allen se trochu styděl a radši z Laviho odklonil pohled, sledoval jen panenku ve svých rukách. „Tak co bude? Troufáš si udělat něco jiného, hm?" řekl triumfálně Lavi, on se nestyděl. Provokativně se posadil na postel a s ještě víc provokujícím pohledem dal panence pusu na místo, kde by měla mít ústa. Allen okamžitě nabral zas červenou do tváře a jeho ruka vystřelila k puse.

„Lavi!!" zakřičel a vystartoval po něm, že mu tu panenku sebere. Ale Lavi byl opět rychlejší a včas ucuknul. Jenže teď na něm Allen ležel, jak po něm skočil. Lavi jemně bílovlasého chlapce pohladil po tváři. „Co to děláš, ty blbej králíku?!" pokusil se Allen ještě naposledy nabrat tvář drsňáka, ale moc mu to nevyšlo, protože mu přeskočil hlas.

„Takhle je to větší zábava, než jen s panenkou, ne?" šeptnul mu Lavi do ucha, on jen tak tak ucuknul.

„N… nech toho…" zaprosil ještě Allen, ale už byl povalen na záda.

„A proč? Očividně se ti to líbí, a jsi tak rozkošný…" šeptal dál do jeho ucha a jemně mu prohrábnul vlasy.

„Tohle není vůbec vtipné, pusť mě!" řekl Allen tiše, nedíval se na něj. Srdce mu prudce bušilo a celý se třásl, Laviho obnažená hruď se na něj tiskla, nevěděl, jestli je to nepříjemné, nebo naopak tak moc příjemné, až se za sebe stydí. Zavřel oči a chvíli se soustředil na to, jak se vlastně cítí.

„To je ti to tak nepříjemné? Jestli jo, tak to řekni, já toho ještě pořád můžu nechat," řekl Lavi, navíc nasadil velmi nevinný pohled, který Allena ještě více zmátl. Lavi mu rozhodně nechtěl ublížit a on to věděl. Kdyby mu chtěl ublížit, už to dávno udělá a neotálí. „Allene…" zašeptal ještě jednou, začal ho líbat na krku a jemně mu sundával i trenky… Allen neprotestoval… Laviho momentální city a pocity k němu těžce doputovaly a on jen doufal, že mu dostatečně dává najevo ty svoje… Možná ani sám nevěděl, že k němu nějaké takové city chová… Lavi…

Allen s Lavim stáli v Komuiově pracovně a ten si je pečlivě prohlížel. „Tak co? Jaké byly panenky? Jak jste je využili?" zeptal se, byl zvědavý na každičký detail. Allen celý zrudnul, díval se do země a Lavi lehce zrozpačitěl. „Co? Jsou špatné? A všechno co stačilo k výrobě této panenky byl jen vzorek vašich vlasů a innocence! Šikovné, že?" zeptal se vesele.

„Jo…" vypravil ze sebe Allen, trošku těžko se mu stálo.

„Opravdu, tak teď, když jste zjistil všechny výsledky, můžeme jít, ne?" zeptal se Lavi a lehce Allena podepřel. Asi to trochu přehnal… Komui přikývnul, ani nechtěl svoje panenky zpátky.

Oba kluci se pomalu odsunuli z jeho pracovny. „Lavi… tohle ti jednou oplatím…" řekl trpce Allen a Lavi se jen smál. Aby byl Allen vůči němu seme, to se asi nikdy nestane. Ale důležité bylo, že oba věděli, že si něco podobného určitě zase někdy zopakují.


End file.
